Magi and Magic ((wip)
by Ella-Rasei
Summary: (AU where the Gods of all the mythologies coexist) "The consequences of a war in the past are closer than thought." (summary in progress) Cross-posted on Wattpad


Donned in their cloaks, Sophie and Sophia walked the temple floor. The familiar aroma of burning incense and offerings filled the air. Their leather shoes softly patted on the andesite stone, feet in sync.

"Remind me why we were summoned again?"

"Urgh! Sophie, we just left and you've already forgotten?" Sophia spat.

"You don't have to be so rude."

"It's not my fault your a dumbass." Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Shhh!"

"Don't make me-!"  
"SHHH!" Sophie gestured to the open room in front of them. A cloaked, hooded figure on their knees, surrounded by statues of the Head Gods.

Ixchel, Goddess of Earth.

Ayida-Webb, Goddess of Weather.

Hephaestus, God of Fire.

Neptune, God of Water.

Sakuya, Goddess of Nature.

Skadi, Goddess of Ice.

Harmonia, Goddess of the Mind.

"Your conversations are loud and interruptive." The figure bellowed, her voice echoing through corridors.

"We're sorry." They bowed.

"Forgive us Fate and forgive us Gods." Sophie said.

Standing up, Fate took off her hood but still remained in front of the statue. Her auburn hair remained still. "I summoned you here to talk about…. Them."

"Them?"

"Yes. I'm ready to assemble them and their powers."

"Are you sure you want them now?" Sophia asked.

"Of course, if I want any longer it'll be too late."

"I fear we won't have much time. Even if most of them are already training, if word of this gets to him, he'll just speed up to process."

"How? It won't work unless their all 16."

"Yes but it's imperative we assemble them now before any more things continue to happen. We just lost Mari a few months ago. If we continue to lose any more Great Magi, I fear we 'll start to lose them."

"When do you want to summon them?"

"Now if possible," Fate stood up and turned around facing them, her cups cupped behind her back. "I want to see if you've been practicing like I asked you to. Read off their names."

"Oh… um…" Sophie mumbled, fumbling while pulling out a piece of paper.

Fate crooked her eyebrow up in suspicion.

"Forgive us." Sophia began. "We've been preoccupied with previous matters."

"Fine," Fate put her open palm out, signaling them to start. "You may begin."

"Um…" It took a while for Sophie to find the first words, "Marceline, daughter of Mysti, currently living with her adopted mother, the Mage Demeter."

Fate motioned a roll with her hand, "I want you to continue."

"Oh!" Sophia yelled, moving closer to the paper. "After that is Tawhiri, son of Mari."

"Next is Hestia, daughter of Hades."

"Lani…. Lani… How do you say this name, Sophia?"

"Laniakea, Sophie."

"Lani-akea, son of Ligeia."

"Shina, daughter of Yōkai."

"Hasani, son of Khione."

"Naomie, daughter of… well.. you." She gestured to Fate, who smiled.

"And last but certainly not least is Princess Darcia, daughter of King Omari."

"Who the closest from here?"

"Um.. wouldn't that be your own daughter?" Sophia inquired.

"She's away with her father's family and besides, I'm going down the list anyway."

Taking the paper from her sister, Sophia looked for the closest Mageè. "It's Marceline. Only a days trip from here."

"Perfect. Sophie you will go get Marceline then I'll send you to get Tawhiri. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." They both bowed in unison.

"Good," Fate turned back around, her stance the same. "You are dismissed. Sophie prepares for travel."

"Yes ma'am." The sisters left, leaving Fate to be. She got back down on her knees and began to pray.

"O' many Gods of Ladonya, please don't let it be so. Please don't let it be so."

* * *

After weaving her way through the bustling streets of Athens, Marceline finally found comfort in seeing the stone houses of her community, especially after passing all those burning slums. A long day of studying and making trips back and forth between the library was tiring and she was ready to hop into her silk bed of feathers and cotton.

But when she walked into her gated home and trudged upstairs she saw her room completely barren.

' _What on Tera happened here? Did Demeter go crazy and destroy everything…. again?'_

Even the bed she was looking forward to was gone.

"What the-"

"Hi!"

Marceline screamed as she saw the cloaked figure come out of the corner. She stood in shock and was frozen, waiting for the blows to come.

Until they didn't.

"Who-who are you and why are you h-here?"

"Marceline please calm down. I'm not here to hurt you."

She screamed louder. "How do you know my name?" From underneath the bed, she grabbed her dagger, shakily pointing it to the figure. It was in this moment she saw the color of the cloak.

"You've been requested to come to Orleans to train as a Magi. The Head Mages have said so."

"If the Head Mages sent you, then your cloak tells me you have a high status."

"I'm a priestess." the intruder stated.

"Urgh! A phony status is what you have and besides, I have no wanting to be a Magi. It's a stupid thing to be."

"Do you not believe in the Gods?" Sophie was utterly confused. Does she not know? ' _I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't.'_  
"No! Hades no! It's such a frivolous idea to believe in "all-powerful beings". They do nothing but screw with humanity, to begin with."

Sophie gasped before uttering: "Blasphemy is what you speak!"

"If it's blasphemy, then where are the Gods to strike me down?!" She raised her voice, inviting her death.

' _This one will be a hassle; Fate will enjoy this.'_ "Come Marceline!" She clapped her hands together. "We have a long journey to the Temple." Sophie walked towards the door, ushering the girl out the door.

"Oh, I can't live in a Temple! It would never work out."

"Well, you're going to whether you like it or not."

The unknown voice made Marceline turn around.

"Demeter! Tell this intruder to leave!"

"Hi, Demeter." She waved.

"Hello Sophie, my dear. How have you been?"

"I've been good. I've been sent by the Head Mages to bring Marceline to Orleans. But she's so stubborn. Just like her mother."

"My mother is a complete piece of selfish swine!"

Sophie stood in silence. Demeter rolled her eyes before turning to Marceline.

"You are going whether you like it or not."

"Demeter, what is going on?" ' _She's just standing there, doing nothing! Why won't she help me!'_  
"Your presence has been requested by my fellow Great Mages; That is what's going on. I will follow in weeks time. All will soon be revealed, my child."

Marceline grimaced as she grabbed her bags and followed the priestess, uncertain of her future.

* * *

Taking in the smell of the freshwater bayou, Sophia walked off the small ferry and the up the stairs to the building.

"Ayida's Home for Orphaned Children," she read. ' _Gods I hope he's okay.'_ She knocks on the door.

A middle-aged woman with pinned black hair answered the door. "Are you here for Tawhiri?" Sophia nodded. She left, leaving the door open.

A few moments later, she came back with the boy. From what she could see, he was already dressed in his light blue cloak, his curly hair reaching his shoulders.

"So, Tawhiri," Sophia smiled: "You ready?" He didn't speak and instead nodded, walking out the door.

"Bye Tawhiri," the woman waved and so did the group of children behind her, all waving and muttering goodbyes.


End file.
